Mawar Ungu
by Yozorra
Summary: Mawar ungu adalah wujud kesungguhanku padamu/"Aku tahu ini abnormal, tapi bisakah kau terima perasaan abnormalku Furihata Kouki?"/ 'Tak apa menjadi abnormal Asal kau sungguh-sungguh padaku'


**Mawar Ungu**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**This Story © Yozorra**

**AkaFuri**

**Fluff**

**T**

**.**

**. **

**Happy Reading**

Serangan tremor melanda Furihata Kouki

Setangkai mawar ungu terjulur untuknya. Bola matanya menatap objek indah di depannya –masih segar seperti baru dipetik, kemudian menjalar ke tangan pemberi bunga, semakin ke atas Furihata menemukan sepasang mata. Mata yang menyeramkan. Senyum manis –menurut Furihata seram, menghiasi wajah pemberi bunga.

"Terimalah," suara rendah pemberi bunga memasuki telinganya.

Matanya melebar, Furihata ingin jujur..

Diberikan bunga, ia tidak merasa senang. Furihata laki-laki, bunga diberikan laki-laki pada umumnya untuk seorang gadis. Dan Furihata bukanlah seorang gadis. Dan setelah mengetahui siapa pemberi bunga, Furihata merasa semakin terpukul. Lidahnya kelu untuk mengucapkan beberapa patah kata penolakan.

"hmm.." gumaman seseorang di depannya menyadarkan Furihata, kakinya mundur selangkah. Kemudian..

.

.

Furihata melarikan diri, setelah tubuhnya berbalik Furihata segera berlari. Ia akan kemanapun asal bisa pergi dari laki-laki –yang menurutnya sinting, sejauh mungkin. Tidak. Terlalu buruk menyebut laki-laki tadi dengan kata sinting. Seorang Akashi Seijuurou tidak pantas disebut sinting. Mungkin dia sedang mabuk atau terbentur makanya bisa melakukan hal gila seperti tadi.

Furihata kembali ke kelasnya di lantai dua, setelah kejadian memalukan di aula sekolah tadi ia tidak akan keluar kelas sekalipun hari ini. Katakanlah ia pengecut. Karena Furihata tidak berani bertemu laki-laki pemberi bunga tadi. Lagi.

"Aku tidak percaya ini, pasti semuanya hanya mimpi!"

Furihata meyakinkan diri

"Apanya yang mimpi? Pagi-pagi sudah berisik sekali,"

Furihata hampir berteriak, untung yang berbicara dengannya adalah teman sekelasnya. Kagami Taiga.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Maaf mengganggumu Kagami," ujar Furihata. Hanya dibalas gumaman singkat oleh Kagami.

Furihata memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela, memandangi dahan-dahan hijau dari jendela berbingkai putih besar di kelasnya untuk beberapa waktu. Beberapa helai daun berguguran setelah ditiup angin. Tak sadar setangkai mawar ungu diletakan Akashi Seijuurou di atas mejanya.

Akashi diam. Menunggu Furihata menyadari keberadaannya. Seluruh penghuni kelas telah diusirnya keluar tanpa sepengetahuan Furihata. Laki-laki brown hair itu menghembuskan nafas lalu memutar kepalanya seratus delapan pulur derajat, dan menemukan ada orang berdiri di sampingnya. Kepalanya menengadah dan matanya terbelalak.

Furihata ingin lari. Ingin pergi sejauh mungkin, kemanapun asal tidak ada Akashi. Butiran-butiran keringat dingin sudah menghiasi pelipisnya.

"Aku tahu ini sulit bagimu, tapi dengarkan aku baik-baik!" Akashi bertitah, menatap Furihata yang lebih rendah di bawahnya dengan tatapan tak terdefinisi. Laki-laki brown hair itu mengangguk kaku patah-patah. Jantungnya akan melompat dari tempatnya bersarang sepertinya.

Akashi mundur selangkah, menghembuskan nafas kemudian berlutut, menyangga tubuhnya dengan satu lutut menyentuh dinginnya lantai. Sesuatu yang menurut umat manusia di muka bumi ini mungkin mustahil. Tapi pada nyatanya seorang Akashi Seijuurou kini tengah bertekuk lutut di hadapan Furihata Kouki. seperti hatinya yang telah bertekuk lutut pada hati pemuda brown hair di depannya sejak pertama kali melihatnya.

Furihata memundurkan posisi duduknya. Amat terkejut dengan yang dilakukan Akashi. bila dirinya seorang gadis remaja mungkin telah menangis terharu diperlakukan seperti ini, apalagi oleh pemuda seperti Akashi. Pemuda yang pada hakikatnya menjadi idaman banyak gadis di sekolahnya. Tapi kembali pada kenyataan, Furihata itu laki-laki! Ia sangat takut. Amat sangat takut diperlakukan seperti ini. Ah coba saja ada doraemon pasti Furihata sudah meminta baling-baling bambu untuk terbang dan pergi sejauh mungkin.

Mata Akashi tak sedetik pun terlepas dari matanya, membuat tubuhnya seperti terkunci. Sulit sekali untuk bergerak. Tolong aku siapapun! Jeritnya dalam hati. Sayangnya Akashi sudah membasmi seluruh penghuni kelas. Semakin ngeri saja Furihata, rasanya ia tak tahan ingin mengompol.

"Aku tahu ini abnormal, tapi bisakah kau terima perasaan abnormalku Furihata Kouki?" Akashi bertanya, kedua tangannya mencoba meraih tangan Furihata. Dapat. Furihata tidak menolak genggaman tangan Akashi, bukan karena ia ingin tapi karena rasanya sulit sekali untuk bergerak. Furihata tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Akashi mempererat genggaman tangannya, sebagai wujud menuntut jawaban secepatnya dari bibir Furihata, tidak, Akashi ingin jawaban dari hati Furihata. Bola mata dwiwarnanya menyelami bola mata Furihata. Ingin meyakinkan dirinya tidaklah main-main. Tangan kanannya melepas tangan Furihata, meraih mawar ungu dari atas meja. Selanjutnya Akashi melakukan hal yang gila. Bahkan Furihata sangat terkejut. Digigitnya tangkai mawar itu di antara bibirnya, tak mempedulikan bahwa terdapat duri-duri tajam di sana. Furihata ingin menghentikannya, namun ia tak memiliki suara.

Ada tetesan daras dari lipatan bibir Akashi, Furihata merasa bersalah. Akashi melakukan ini untuk dirinya. Dengan tremor pada tangannya ia mencoba memberanikan diri, ia balas genggaman tangan Akashi meski sangat kaku. Kepalanya mengangguk kaku masih patah patah, ia sunggingkan senyum kecil –canggung. Ia lepaskan tangannya dari tangan hangat Akashi. Diraihnya setangkai mawar ungu dari bibir Akashi yang berhias darah di tangkai berdurinya perlahan-lahan. Akashi melepaskan dari bibirnya.

"Apa jawabanmu seperti yang kuharapkan?" Akashi bertanya, wajah rupawannya tersenyum.

Furihata meletakan mawar ungu di atas mejanya, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Akashi. ibu jarinya mengusap sedikit darah pada bibir Akashi. sensasi aneh merambati sekujur tubuhnya ketika epidermis ibu jarinya bertemu permukaan bibir Akashi. ia merasa lupa daratan sesaat tadi, dijauhkannya ibu jarinya setelah bibir Akashi bersih dari noda merah pekat.

"I-iya.." Furihata menjawab. Sangat pelan dan gugup. Akashi semakin melebarkan senyum. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya melakukan hal segila ini. Furihata berhasil menaklukan hatinya. Dan mulai detik ini Akashi telah berhasil memiliki hati Furihata.

Diraihnya telapak tangan Furihata, digenggam erat kemudian dikecup keduanya secara bergantian. Matanya terpejam. Menikmati waktu untuk kemenangannya mendapatkan hati pemuda yang menaklukan hati dinginnya. Wajah Furihata memanas, sudah pasti merona. Tapi ia tidak menolak. Ia sudah menerima Akashi.

"A-akashi.. sebaiknya kembali ke kelasmu sekarang.." Furihata menyadarkan Akashi dari lamunan kesenangan. Menarik dirinya yang terlarut dalam kemenangan.

"Baiklah," Akashi kembali berdiri. "Nanti saat pulang akan ku jemput Kouki,"

Akashi melangkah pergi setelah memberi kecupan singkat pada pipi kanan Furihata, meninggalkan jejak hangat pada pipi dan hati pemuda brown hair itu. Matanya beralih pada mawar ungu di atas meja. Furihata tidak mengetahui arti dan makna dari bunga yang di berikan Akashi. Akan tetapi ia yakin bunga itu memiliki makna cinta.

.

.

.

_Untuk saat ini aku memang belum memiliki sebuah_

_perasaan khusus untukmu.._

_namun dengan berjalannya waktu perasaan itu_

_akan tumbuh bukan?_

_Tak apa menjadi abnormal_

_Asal kau sungguh-sungguh padaku_

_._

_._

_._

Sepanjang hari hati Furihata Kouki merasa sangat hangat, setangkai mawar ungu tak lepas dari pandangannya sepanjang hari. Masa bodoh dengan pelajaran dan penjelesan guru sejarah. Hingga bel berbunyi dan Akashi menjemputnya, rasa hangat itu tak kunjung hilang. Mungkin akan betah bersemayam di dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

**Owari**

**Persembahan perdana untuk para Lechi**

**RnR?**


End file.
